The invention relates to a device for the storage of cassettes, specifically CD-cassettes, for a contactless individual retrieval. Devices of this kind are known in quite differing designs, consisting for instance of a column-like structure of metal comprising a plurality of supporting ledges connected to each other, of cases with drawers, of single receptacles which can be swung out, or of special profiled ledges for a standing arranging of cassettes. For a large number of cassettes they are designed either too high or then not stable or as a box taking up a large volume of space. If one wants to place them into a bookshelf one has often difficulties regarding space in the hight or width or one must leave a lot of space not utilized due to the dimensions of the shelf.
The invention was based on the object to provide a device for the storage of cassettes, specifically of CD-cassettes, which every user can assemble by himself tailored individually to the conditions of the space in his premises, for instance in a shelf, and which allows a storing of more cassettes in a given space volume than known devices and which additionally is low in price.
In order to solve the object the device includes a plurality of bar elements which include plug-in connecting means near their opposite ends to enable them to be interconnected to provide a plurality of compartments in which the cassettes can be slidably positioned. The device possesses the advantage that it is possible to assemble with the single elements a device of any arbitrary height for the storing of cassettes lying planarly on top of each other, and that the individual element can be bought later in a necessary number. Any differing shelf height can be fully utilized for the storing of the device and no tools are needed for assembling. Due to the high stability of the individual elements, there also is no danger that, such as in case of known devices consisting of a plastic material, they can no longer function due to a damaging thereof.